Magic & Care
by Lavasharks
Summary: Fluttershy finds Trixie alone in the woods, and decides to help her. Will they become more than friends? Fluttershy x Trixie.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, where IS he?" said a concerned yellow mare.

Angel tugged Fluttershy's hoof to get him a carrot, but she was much too concerned on where her chicken was hiding.

"Oh Angel," said Fluttershy, "All the other chickens are accounted for, but I don't know where this one is! I hope he's okay... should I get somepony to help me search?"

"_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. Can I just get a carrot now?_" said Angel in bunny-speak.

"Maybe I should try to find him on my own. I can let the others know I'm not that dependable..." said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy checked the front yard, the chicken coop, and the sides of the cottage, yet still no chicken. Upon closer inspection of the backyard however, she found a trail of feathers leading to the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy squeaked. "Th-th-the _forest_? What do I do now?"

"_Get me food and stop worrying, considering you have dozens more chickens._" said Angel in more of his bunny-speak.

"You're right!" said Fluttershy with a determined look. "I need to prove to the other girls I can be strong!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?<strong>" said Fluttershy nervously, and what she assumed her yelling voice was. Angel too noticed how dark it had gotten, they'd been following feathers and going in circles for two hours.

"This is creepy. I want to head back, but the chicken... Plus I could tell Rainbow Dash I did something brave..."

_Oh Celestia, this again..._ thought Angel.

In the thickness of the forest, Fluttershy made out what appeared to be a light. From a... campfire?

"Oh, finally somepony's here!" said Fluttershy. She got close enough to make out what the other pony was saying.

"Of all the animals to follow Trixie into the forest, _why_ did it have to be a dumb chicken!"

Fluttershy stopped. "Huh? Chicken?"

Moving closer, she saw a light blue unicorn holding a hat in her hooves. She kept eyeing a chicken that aimlessly wandered around, and a nearby cape lay on the ground. The unicorn had a ticked off look on her face.

"No place to stay... just great! Thanks a lot, _Sparkle!_ It was just supposed to be a simple act until your friends ruined everything..."

Fluttershy noticed how messy her mane was, probably from wandering around the forest for a few days. _No place to stay?_

"Um... hello?" Fluttershy said.

Trixie barely glanced her way. "I already said 'No more shows right now'." she said, "Although if you know the way back to Canterlot, Trixie would be very appreciative."

"Um... a-actually I just came for my chicken..." said Fluttershy. _She had seen her once before. Maybe in Ponyville?_

Trixie looked at the yellow pegasus pony. "This is YOUR chicken? It's been following me for past three hours!"

Fluttershy went over to the chicken. "Oh... my apologies. He likes to explore..."

Trixie sat down on the ground. "Thank you."

A long silence passed between the two ponies. Angel was already getting annoyed with the blue one's attitude.

"Let's go." said Angel.

"Um, what did you say your name was again?"

"...Trixie..." she said, getting closer to the fire. The darkness was fast approaching, and Fluttershy thought this mare could use a friend.

She also didn't want to get lost alone again on the way back.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked without thinking. After all she did look familiar.

Trixie was surprised at the question. "No."

Fluttershy was surprised at her answer. "But why? You won't survive alone in the forest..."

"Trixie is doing just fine, thank you."

"Just stay for one night?"

"No thanks!"

"Just for a cup of tea?"

Trixie sighed. "You're persistent, Miss...?"

Fluttershy smiled. "My name is Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy. Fine, Trixie will stay for tea, if only to stop your asking."

Fluttershy, Trixie and Angel went back through the forest with a smile, a frown, and a look of annoyance.

Trixie noticed where they were headed about half an hour of walking later. She stopped.

"Wait, we're going to PONYVILLE?" a hint of poison in her words.

"Um, yeah. My house is-"

"Trixie will NOT return to Ponyville! Not after last time!"

Trixie huffed and stayed where she was.

"You've been there before? I knew I knew you from somewhere..."

"I was the magician," said Trixie flatly, "You know, The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Fluttershy's eyes went wide. "Now I remember you! Oh, I'm sorry about what happened..."

"Yeah, so is Trixie..."

Fluttershy felt bad. She had to help somehow.

She put a hoof on Trixie's shoulder, the latter staring with confusion.

"Just stay the night. Please accept help."

Trixie nodded. "Okay..."

The three resumed their walk to Fluttershy's cottage, unsure what to make of the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>New series! Prepare for Fluttershy x Trixie. Remember to review and keep an eye out for updates. New <em>Merry Celestmas! series coming soon as well.<em>**

**_-Sharky_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy and Trixie made it back to the cottage. Walking inside, Fluttershy also brought in the chicken and set it down. Trixie put her cape and hat on the table and turned to face Fluttershy.

They were both quiet for a bit, then Trixie spoke.

"Trixie is grateful for the hospitality, but she's only staying for the night."

"Okay. Can I ask a question?"

Trixie nodded.

"Why do you um... _always_ talk in third person?"

Trixie smiled at that. "Trixie, uh, _I'm_ sorry about that. It happens sometimes. I only use it when performing but sometimes talk that way without meaning to..."

Fluttershy smiled. "It's alright. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Fluttershy was glad to see her guest was warming up and becoming comfortable with her. Trixie sat down and looked at her surroundings.

"You have a lovely home, Fluttershy."

"Thank you."

More silence, then Fluttershy spoke again.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you do once you left Ponyville?"

Trixie stopped for a moment and gathered her thoughts. "After running off, I stayed in the forest for about a week. However your chicken appeared at my campsite..."

"Oh, sorry about that." replied Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, at least you found me." said Trixie with a soft smile.

Fluttershy grinned. "Well I'd hate to see my friends alone."

"You consider me... a _friend_?"

Trixie looked down at her hooves and frowned. "Even after all that in Ponyville?"

Fluttershy walked over to Trixie. "Ponies make mistakes, Trixie. I'm sure you didn't mean for the attention to get to your head."

"I'm still sorry for acting like a... blank flank."

Fluttershy giggled. "It's no problem at all."

The two drank their tea and continued talking, Fluttershy adoring Trixie's company and Trixie glad to have somepony to talk to. Outside, Celestia's sun was fully gone and Luna's moon had risen. As much as the two wanted to talk, the tea made them sleepier.

"I think it's time for bed, wouldn't you agree?" said Fluttershy.

"Yeah, it's a bit late."

Fluttershy didn't have a guest room, but she figured Trixie could sleep in her bedroom. She herself would have to take the couch of course, but Fluttershy was always one to help her friends.

Trixie went upstairs after Fluttershy told her the guest bedroom was there. She lay on the bed and contemplated what had happened thus far.

_She's so nice... I need to repay her somehow..._

Trixie fell asleep in the comfort of the bed while Fluttershy propped a pillow against the couch.

_She needs a friend..._

* * *

><p>Trixie awoke and yawned. The sun was rising and she was a bit hungry. Almost completely forgetting where she was, she groggily exited the bedroom and descended the stairs, glancing at Fluttershy asleep on the couch.<p>

"She didn't have another bed...?"

Realizing she slept in her host's bed, Trixie's face displayed a look of embarrassment and sadness. "I didn't mean to take her bed..."

She figured she might as well make breakfast for the two in exchange for the hospitality. _After all, how hard could it be?_

* * *

><p>Fluttershy awoke to the loud clattering of pots and plates, and an angry mare yelling in the kitchen. "<strong>Get back here you stupid chicken!<strong>"

***crash***

Fluttershy's eyes flew open and she ran to the kitchen, finding it in a complete mess. Trixie was chasing around a chicken while the stove blared fire. Broken plates covered the floor and table, and random utensils were scattered about. Trixie had even managed to get a fork stuck in the ceiling.

Trixie stopped and stared at Fluttershy, who displayed a look of shock.

"Um... I was trying to make eggs..."

It only took ten minutes to clean everything, and Trixie apologized on the mess.

"I was only trying to make breakfast. I didn't want you to think I'm useless..."

Fluttershy giggled. "Couldn't you have used magic?"

Contemplating Fluttershy's words, Trixie facehooved, causing Fluttershy to giggle more.

"Do you think it's time to head back to Ponyville?"

Trixie almost winced at the last word. "For you maybe. You go to your friends, I'll just depart for Canterlot..."

"Wait," said Fluttershy. "You never took your costume off in Ponyville, right?"

Trixie thought for a moment. "I don't think I did, why?"

"Because nopony will recognize you without your hat and cape! At least, I think they won't..."

"That sounds ridiculous!" said Trixie, "What pony in the right mind would be clueless enough to not recognize me without my two articles of clothing?"

* * *

><p>"Hi Fluttershy! Who's your friend?" said Pinkie Pie. The three were at the Sugarcube Corner. Trixie almost facehooved while Fluttershy spoke to Pinkie.<p>

"Her name is... _Blackberry_..." said Fluttershy. Trixie looked shocked at the name given to her.

"...Yes..." said Trixie, "My name is Blackberry. And you are-"

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with joy at meeting a new friend. "I'm Pinkie Pie! This is Sugarcube Corner. What's your favorite color? How come I've never seen you before? Are you related to Berry Punch? How are you? Would you like a cupcake? Do you like parties?"

Trixie was dumbfounded at the speed this pink mare spoke, and didn't say anything. She turned to Fluttershy with a look of disapproval. "Fluttershy, can I talk to you for a second?"

_It was a good thing Fluttershy had dyed Trixie's hair, which was now pitch black._

She brought Fluttershy a meaningful distance from Pinkie Pie, who glanced around the room.

"Why am I doing this again?" she said to Fluttershy.

"Well I figured you could use some friends besides me, and if nopony knows that you are Trixie, you can make friends easier. Although I don't like lying to my friends-"

"I don't want friends, **I want to go home!**" she yelled, making Fluttershy shrink in fear and confusing Pinkie Pie. To add insult to injury, somepony else walked into the bakery.

"Hey Pinkie!" said the cheery voice of Twilight, "What's going on?"

Trixie gritted her teeth as she stared at the lavender mare, who stared back. Fluttershy had to think fast...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I was working on my other fics. Also, laziness. Until next time.<strong>

**-Sharky**


	3. Chapter 3

Fluttershy had to act fast. Trixie (or Blackberry at the moment) had just seen Twilight, and Fluttershy was unsure on what to do or what was going to happen.

"Hey Twilight!" said Pinkie Pie, breaking Fluttershy's thought, "What's going on?"

"I was going to get some snacks for the slumber party later on, remember?" said Twilight.

Pinkie giggled. "Sure do! I'm already making cupcakes, brownies, cakes, muffins, cookies-"

"Who's your friend?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie looked dumbfounded and walked over to Fluttershy.

"It's Fluttershy, silly! Don't you rememb-"

"I mean the pony _next_ to Fluttershy." deadpanned Twilight, referring to Trixie.

"Oh."

"Oh, um-" began Fluttershy, "This is..."

"I'm _Blackberry_." said Trixie, "So your name is Twilight?"

"Yes, and hello. Are you new?" said Twilight with a smile.

"...yes." said Trixie getting slightly annoyed.

"Well enjoy your stay in Ponyville!" she said grinning. "Fluttershy, may I speak to you in the kitchen for a bit?"

Fluttershy spoke. "Oh-okay..."

Twilight and Fluttershy entered the kitchen, leaving Trixie with Pinkie Pie.

"Why is Trixie here?" said Twilight without another word. Fluttershy panicked.

"Wh-what? That's n-not Trixie! That's Blackberry!"

Twilight stared at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, you only dyed her mane a different color. Also the cutie mark is a dead giveaway..."

"You're not mad or anything?" Fluttershy said looking saddened. Twilight shook her head.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well it's just, last time Trixie was here-"

"She annoyed everypony, I know. But there's no reason to be mad. Besides, she could use friends. I wanna make things right."

Fluttershy smiled. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"I have an idea! She can come to the slumber party!" said Twilight.

"Oh, but what about the others?" said Fluttershy. Indeed Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity might be confused to see a total stranger join their slumber party. Twilight figured they might also recognize her, so she came up with a plan.

She sighed. "Fluttershy, I think we should tell the others that _Trixie is joining us_."

"But-"

"That disguise isn't going to work! Let's just end this before it begins."

* * *

><p>Twilight opened the door only to find Rainbow Dash talking with Blackberry and Pinkie Pie. Twilight froze and Fluttershy was nervous. Rainbow Dash looked their way.<p>

"There you guys are! Hey Fluttershy, you never told me your friend was so _cool_."

"Um," said Fluttershy, "Yeah. She's new here!"

"Awesome." said Rainbow Dash. "Is Pinkie going to throw her a pa-"

"A PARTY!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "How could I have forgotten? Every new pony in Ponyville gets a new party when they're new, and you're new, which means you're a new pony, which means you get a new PAAAAR-TAAAAY!"

She hopped up and down with a wide grin, as usual. Rainbow Dash laughed and Trixie was very confused.

"A party?" said Trixie, "Oh no, that won't be necessary..."

But Trixie wanted a party. She never went out much as a filly, but maybe as Blackberry, things could be different...

"Nonsense!" said Pinkie slowing to a stop. "Trust me, you'll never wanna stop dancing!"

Pinkie closed her eyes and danced around. Trixie smiled, then giggled, holding a hoof to her mouth.

"Now you're cheering up!" said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, if you're giving Blackberry a party, make sure it's extra awesome! Although this time, please no Chocolate Volcanoes..." Rainbow Dash hoofed through her mane and shuddered. "It took weeks to wash that chocolate out of my mane."

"No chocolate volcanoes!" said Pinkie with a salute. "Got it!"

"Blackberry, would you like to join our slumber party?" asked Twilight.

Trixie looked nervous and shuffled around. "Uh..."

"You should come," said Fluttershy with a smile, "It will be fun. I mean if you don't wanna join, that's okay, but please consider it..."

Trixie smiled. "Okay, I'll be there."

Everypony smiled and Pinkie cheered. "WOO HOO!"

Trixie was starting to like the idea of becoming friends with them. She found herself becoming especially close to Fluttershy, enjoying her smile.

"I'll get invitations out later," said Twilight, "It's at the library."

* * *

><p>The ponies walked to the library to help themselves to sugary treats and get to know Blackberry more. They all walked to the library where Spike opened the door.<p>

"Hey gals." he said, but stopped at Trixie.

"Blackberry." said Trixie.

"Ah."

Soon after, Applejack and Rarity entered the library in search of their friends. Applejack was startled by the new pony she had just seen. Rarity had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Howdy," said Applejack to everypony, "Who are you?" she said to Trixie.

"I'm Bla-"

"Hold the phone!" said Rarity. "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Uh, no!" said Trixie, suddenly feeling very nervous. Was she to be discovered already?

"Hm, perhaps you're right. I would certainly _remember_ a mane as unnatural as that one!"

Trixie didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted. "..."

"Rarity!" said Twilight.

"What? Her mane doesn't look natural!" she turned to Trixie, "Do consider visiting my boutique, won't you?"

"Er, yes..." said Trixie.

The ponies talked and had fun, playing games, relaxing and talking.

"So Blackberry," said Rarity, "Where are you from?"

Trixie wished she had thought ahead and formed answers beforehand, in case they would ask questions.

"Manehattan." she said without thinking.

"Ah," said Rarity.

"D'ya have any aper-rations?" said Applejack.

"Aspirations, Applejack." Rarity turned to Trixie. "Your cutie mark looks familiar. What's your special talent?"

Trixie was about to open her mouth to speak but Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"She juggles _wands on fire_! How cool is that?"

Rarity looked puzzled and Trixie smiled sheepishly. Fluttershy was also confused, but Trixie shot her a reassuring glance.

Applejack suddenly took an interest into Blackberry. "Yer new, right? Have you tried an apple from Ponyville? Best apples around!"

"I don't think-" said Trixie.

"Do you like waffles?" asked Pinkie.

"Yes," said Trixie, "But-"

"How fast can ya run?" said Rainbow Dash.

Trixie was getting annoyed. "I don't know-"

"Now girls, don't bombard Blackberry with questions." said Twilight.

Twilight and Fluttershy were the only two that knew of Trixie being Blackberry, but she wondered what she would do if the rest found out. She also wondered what _they_ would do.

She looked over at Fluttershy, who simply smiled softly. Trixie smiled herself.

"I do believe it's time for makeovers!" said Rarity. Trixie gulped and remembered her mane.

_It's gonna be a long night..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Mediocre chapter is mediocre. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and sorry nothing interesting yet. Check out my profile for updates.<strong>

**-Sharky**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait!" said Trixie, getting nervous, "Y-you can't touch my mane."

"Why not?" asked Rarity, "Just a simple touch-up! I won't recolor it or anything."

"I don't know..."

She looked to Fluttershy, who simply shrugged.

"...Okay..." said Trixie.

"Wonderful!" said Rarity.

Trixie really hoped the mane dye would hold when Rarity tampered with her hair. She didn't want her secret identity to be found out so early. Not when she was so close to making friends...

It only took about eight minutes, and Trixie was nervous the whole time. The others looked on in awe as Trixie's mane was completely transformed.

Her mane was straight, and came down short above her eyes. It cut before reaching the top of her leg. It was a short mane, really, and it looked beautiful on her. The others were shocked at Rarity's work on manes. They had only seen her work on dresses, but they didn't know she was good at manes as well.

"Wow!" said Pinkie Pie. "You're super good at manes, Rarity! Make me look like Twilight!"

"Wait your turn, dear." replied Rarity.

"I can't see it." said Trixie.

"Here." said Applejack, handing Trixie a mirror.

She took it and examined herself. She liked how Rarity made her mane.

"I like it! Thanks!"

"I like it too!" said Fluttershy, a bit too loudly.

All eyes were on her.

"Sorry... too loud?"

* * *

><p>The ponies had different manes now, courtesy of Rarity. They were lying down and talking, sharing secrets and the like. Trixie made sure to stay near her new close friend Fluttershy, lying next to her and listening to Rainbow Dash's story.<p>

"...And almost everypony was arrested. The end."

Silence.

"Uh," said Twilight, "That was better than your _usual_ stories..."

Rainbow Dash laughed and Trixie was very confused.

"Wait," said Trixie, "Why did you-"

"No no!" said Twilight, "I don't wanna hear about it anymore!"

"...but she used a-"

"_No more_!"

Trixie stopped talking and smiled.

"So Blackberry, have any stories?" asked Twilight.

"Uh, not really..."

"Come onnnn." said Rainbow Dash, "Tell us a story?"

"Please?" asked Fluttershy.

Trixie sighed. "Okay, fine..."

"Yaaay! Story time!" said Pinkie.

Trixie quickly thought of a story. "Uh, this is a fictional story called... The Lonely Unicorn."

The others quieted down as Trixie began her tale.

"Once upon a time there was a Unicorn. She loved using magic and she loved showing it off for everypony to see. This unicorn, however, had no friends. Because she always studied magic, she never had the opportunity to make any. With no friends, she didn't think anypony would care if she just ran away to follow her dreams...

"She travelled all over Equestria, dazzling her audiences who would come to watch her magical performances. She loved the audiences and loved using magic to give herself a place in the world. But one day, this unicorn got lost..."

Everypony now leaned in closer to hear Trixie speak. Her voice was low, almost like a whisper. Almost like Fluttershy's.

"She was lost in the Everfree forest and had no idea how to get back. She thought she would be lost forever. With everypony she knew being far away, nopony would find her, and she was saddened. She was crying..."

Trixie paused, as if trying to find the next words.

"Then, after a whole day of travelling alone, the unicorn finally found somepony. This pony was willing to bring her in and help her. This pony was nice, caring and gentle with the unicorn. The unicorn suddenly had a friend."

The ponies were a bit saddened by Trixie's short story. Nevertheless they had a good time at the slumber party. They played games, had snacks and had a good time. Trixie got to know all of the ponies and have fun herself.

"Well it's late, everypony. Are we going to bed soon?" said Twilight.

Pinkie and Dash groaned. They had wanted an all-nighter.

"Alright," said Rainbow Dash, "Let's just get ready for bed and talk."

Twilight turned out the lights in the library and everypony set up their sleeping bags in a circle. Trixie was next to Fluttershy again. When it was time to go to bed, the ponies said their goodnights and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." said Trixie.

"Goodnight Blackberry." said Fluttershy lastly.

Fluttershy pulled Trixie into a long hug and kept her that way. Holding her. Trixie blushed and returned the hug with a smile before getting into bed.  
>She couldn't wait until tomorrow.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie awoke feeling well-rested and happy. Looking to her left she saw Fluttershy sleeping in her sleeping bag, her head cradled on a pillow and a smile on her face. Trixie smiled and got up, stretched her hooves and looked around. Everypony was still asleep, laid around in their sleeping bags in a circle with disheveled manes. Trixie giggled at the sight of her friends. Her new friends.

She walked around and checked herself in a nearby mirror. Her mane wasn't as messy; she had a good night's rest. Her mane was still short and sweet from yesterday, and still black. Trixie wondered if she should tell her friends who she really was. She didn't think it was necessary.

_And they don't like Trixie as much as they love Blackberry..._

She heard a yawn and spun around. Fluttershy had awoken and rubbed at her eyes with a cute, second yawn. Trixie smiled.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Fluttershy smiled back and got up, fixing her sleeping bag.

"Need help?" said Trixie.

"Oh, uh, okay."

Trixie used magic and lifted up the bag, helping Fluttershy fold it up and place it somewhere else. Twilight was the next to awake with a loud yawn.

"Fluttershy, Blackberry?" she said. The two looked over at her.

"Morning, Twilight." said Blackberry. Twilight was surprised Trixie went through a full personality change. She was nicer and sweeter, and smiled a lot more. Twilight liked that.

"Morning." said Twilight with a smile.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie awoke next, with Rarity waking up minutes after. They decided to leave and meet with each other later, saying bye to Twilight and thanking her for the slumber party. They all left until Fluttershy, Trixie and Twilight remained.

Trixie yawned again and Twilight spoke.

"Trixie, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Well I'm staying at Fluttershy's cottage." she paused and looked at Fluttershy. "...right?"

"Of course." said Fluttershy smiling to reassure her.

"Ah, okay." said Twilight. "I was thinking, are you ever going to tell anypony who you are?"

Trixie thought for a moment. "No. Never."

Fluttershy gasped a bit. "Why?"

"Because," said Trixie, "Blackberry has friends. Trixie does not. I'm not going back to a life where I can only entertain. I want to stay with this one."

Twilight and Fluttershy didn't know what to say.

"I choose this. Trixie is now gone, Blackberry is my new life."

"I..." said Twilight, "I, uh, well, if you're sure you want this..."

"I am."

"Okay..." said Twilight. "Fluttershy, what do you think?"

"Well..." said Fluttershy, "If it's what you want, Tr- I mean, Blackberry."

Blackberry smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Will you stay for breakfast?" asked Twilight.<p>

"Sure, but Blackberry and I best be going afterwards," said Fluttershy, "Blackberry, will you help me with the animals?"

Blackberry smiled. "Sure."

The three had breakfast and talked for most of the morning when Twilight brought up an interesting point.

"Blackberry, are you going to get a job in Ponyville?"

The question hit her like the Canterlot train. _A job? As what, a magician?_

"I don't know." she said. She didn't want to mooch off of Fluttershy's hospitality for the duration she would be here. However long that was, anyway. Nevertheless she felt she might as well make some money in Ponyville.

"I'll look for a job tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Maybe you can help Rarity with dresses. Or Pinkie Pie with the bakery."

The second idea didn't sound so bad. Pinkie did leave earlier, she figured she could help her with muffins and pastries. How hard could it be?

"Okay!" said Blackberry with newfound enthusiasm, "I wanna work at Sugarcube Corner!"

Fluttershy smiled, and afterwards finished breakfast, departing with Blackberry.

The two walked through Ponyville, Blackberry still receiving odd looks from others.

"Are... do they know who I am?" said Blackberry.

"Maybe it's because you're new." said Fluttershy.

"I hope so."

The two arrived at the Sugarcube Corner and entered. Pinkie was already at the front serving cupcakes to young fillies.

"Hi Pinkie," said Blackberry, "Are you hiring?"

She gasped. "Of course, silly! You can start now!"

Pinkie spun Blackberry around quickly and pelted her with clothes. When she stopped spinning, Blackberry was in a small pink cap and an apron that bore the phrase "I love Sugarcube Corner."

Fluttershy giggled. "You look... cute."

Blackberry blushed, but was interrupted by Pinkie Pie bashing the order bell loudly with her hoof, filling it with a ringing sound.

"Yayanewemployeeeeeee!" she yelled. "You're gonna do great! We'll make cupcakes and brownies and danishes and tarts and cakes and pies and-"

Blackberry covered her hoof. "Yay. Can I make food now?"

Pinkie nodded with her mouth still covered.

"Well," said Fluttershy, "I'll just... be off then..."

Blackberry watched as Fluttershy left, a look of nervousness on her face. She was saddened slightly.

"Come on Blackberry!" said Pinkie Pie from the kitchen, "I need a helping hoof! These Cookie Bombs aren't going to ignite themselves!"

_Dear Celestia_, thought Blackberry, _What could that possibly mean..._

* * *

><p>Fluttershy walked towards Rarity's boutique for a question. She figured Rarity was the best when it came to the subject, what with all the books she read and stories of her past coltfriends.<p>

She entered and saw Carrot Top, wearing a long white dress with gemstones embroidered into it. Rarity was levitating a ruler by her when she turned and saw Fluttershy.

"Hello dear," she said, "What do you need?"

Fluttershy hesitated. "Rarity. How can you tell when... you... like somepony?"

Fluttershy was bombarded with questions before the ruler hit the ground.

"Oh my Fluttershy, you're saying you like somepony? What's his name? Have I seen him? Do I KNOW him? Does he have a brother?"

"I... what?"

Rarity slowed down. "Which pony do you think you have feelings for?"

Fluttershy looked at Carrot Top with a pleading look, who smiled, nodded, and covered her ears with her hooves.

"I think I like our new friend Blackberry..." said Fluttershy. Rarity gasped.

"A _mare?_" said Rarity.

"I-I'm sorry! Mare relationships are c-common! Look at Bon-Bon-"

"Oh don't be sorry Fluttershy, this is so cute! You look adorable together. Pegasus and Unicorn, what fun! Does she like you back? Does she know you like her? Does she have a brother?"

Fluttershy sighed. _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p>Blackberry and Pinkie Pie lay in the middle of the room covered in frosting and soot, panting and staring at the giant mess before them. Frosting and cake covered the ceiling and walls, several cupcakes strewn about the room, chocolate chips and sauce cover the two and floor surrounding them.<p>

"Okay!" said Pinkie Pie unfazed, "Milk does not put out a Cookie Bomb! Chalk this one up to science!"

Blackberry giggled. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random."

Pinkie got up and giggled, spinning and licking herself clean within seconds. "Hey 'Berry, I have a question."

"Sure," said Blackberry, scooping some frosting and tasting it.

"Can you explain what love is?"

The question confused Blackberry. "Well uh, love is like..."

Pinkie waited with a concerned look, holding her chest as if in pain.

"Love is like, when you always think about somepony, and you prefer to always be with them. You want to do things with that pony and you want to be with them for a long, long time. You like all the things they do and find them... attractive." said Blackberry. She was thinking of Fluttershy the entire time she explained.

"Keep going." said Pinkie, still holding her chest.

"It's that feeling you get where... your heart just _flutters_ when somepony mentions their name. You get nervous when you talk to them or even when you're in the same room as them. You wish you could hold their hoof and have adventures with them. You follow them and smile when they're happy, and their smile makes you happy..."

Pinkie sat on her haunches and licked her hoof, rubbing her chest with the other.

"Because... I've had these feelings for Dashie for a long time now..." said Pinkie, "It makes my heart feel... icky..."

Blackberry giggled and sat next to Pinkie Pie, who turned to her and smiled.

"I could sense that feeling in you too, you know."

Blackberry's eyes widened.

"I don't know who it is yet, but I will." said Pinkie with a wry smile. She sighed, rubbing her chest. "These icky feelings won't go awaaaay..."

Blackberry made it her plan to talk to Fluttershy tomorrow. She licked her hoof, tasting the sweet frosting.

"Yeah... tomorrow..."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope these feelings go away..." said Pinkie Pie, "I don't want to ruin my friendship with Dashie..."

She washed the frosting out of her mane instead of eating it, another sign that something was wrong within the usually happy party pony.

Blackberry stood near her helping her wash her mane.

"Well you don't have to completely drop those feelings for her. I think you should tell her how you feel."

"I will if you tell the pony you like." said Pinkie Pie.

"I plan to..." said Blackberry.

Pinkie Pie ran her hair under the water once more and removed it, making her mane straight and wet and almost completely clean. She spoke with Blackberry until her mane was poofy and clean again.

"Right. Well, back to baking?"

"Back to baking, hehehe..."

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards back at the boutique, Carrot Top had left and Rarity and Fluttershy spoke alone.<p>

"You like Blackberry?" asked Rarity.

"I think so," said Fluttershy, "I mean, I can't stop thinking about her. Her smiling makes me smile and she's really nice..."

"Ah, I see. Well are you going to confess your feelings?"

Fluttershy groaned. "That's what I wanted to ask you about. Should I? I feel like I needed to tell somepony, and you had all these books and experience and-"

Rarity shushed Fluttershy. "Fluttershy dear, you're so worked up. If you want to tell Blackberry, go ahead. I recommend you do, she may have feelings for you too after all."

"Yeah..."

"When do you plan on telling her?"

Fluttershy sat up. "As soon as I can." she said.

"Wonderful! Tell me how it goes."

"I will. And thanks."

"Sure thing, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy decided to spend the day with Rarity until she was ready to tell Blackberry how she felt.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie bounded out of the kitchen door and met with the customers. Blackberry was inside making cookies while Pinkie would hand out the food and pastries. The technique seemed to be working and bringing in a lot of customers.<p>

"'Berry, I need more cookies! Ooh, and more muffins! ASAP!" yelled Pinkie.

"On it!" she heard from the kitchen. Blackberry mixed dough and put it in the oven, then took out cookies and handed them to Pinkie Pie. It was a process that repeated much yet wasn't that difficult.

Blackberry was happy with this job. Although Pinkie Pie had her quirks, she was fun to be around and made the best cupcakes Blackberry had ever tasted. Once the day was over, Blackberry and Pinkie took a break and let Mr. and Mrs. Cake take over.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Blackberry. She wanted to get her mind off of Fluttershy.

"I kinda wanna work on my cannon..." said Pinkie to herself.

"...Cannon?" asked Blackberry, "What cannon?"

"Oh nothing!" said Pinkie.

"Okay... what do you want to do?"

"Oh wait, I remember something!" said Pinkie aloud. "Silly Pinkie!"

"What?"

"I can't tell ya, you need to follow me!" said Pinkie, bouncing out of the bakery.

Giggling, Blackberry followed, shaking her head at Pinkie's antics.

* * *

><p>After walking for some time, the two approach a large building.<p>

"What is this place?" asked Blackberry. Pinkie didn't respond. She simply pushed Blackberry into the dark room and ran off giggling.

It was dark and spacious. Not a sound, except for Blackberry's own rushed breathing.

"H-Hellooo...?"

She heard a sound and snapped back, paying attention to her senses. The floor wasn't hard, it felt... carpeted. The air smelled... sugary.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly the lights went on, blinding her temporarily. Her vision cleared only to be met with the smiling faces of her friends, plus dozens, or even hundreds of other ponies.

"**SURPRISE!**" they all said in unison.

She was confused. "Huh?"

Pinkie Pie, now inside the room with everypony, threw confetti at Blackberry.

"Wait!" said Blackberry, turning to face the pink door, "Weren't you just-"

"It's your welcome to Ponyville party, silly!" said Pinkie Pie, "Welcome to Ponyville!"

Blackberry remembered Pinkie was going to throw her a party. She smiled brightly, certainly not expecting so many ponies to come.

"W-wow!" she said, "A party! Just for me!"

She squeaked with joy, then noticed Fluttershy, who also smiled. Blackberry blushed slightly.

After Blackberry's short thank-you's to her friends, the party begun. Vinyl Scratch DJ'd the party, which lasted well into midnight, and beyond. The music was loud and the drinks delicious, making everypony go back to the mini-bar occasionally. There were strobe lights and raves as well. Blackberry danced and drank, enjoying the party for her. The only pony who hadn't drank was Fluttershy, although she did dance.

At around two in the morning, the last of the ponies left the building, leaving Pinkie and her friends remaining. Vinyl was also there, about to depart.

"Great party! Whooo!" said Vinyl, a bit drunk from all the punch.

"Are you okay to get home?" asked Pinkie who, even though she drank significantly, has yet to display any signs of drunkenness.

"Yeah yeah, totally! M'house iz like, right _there!_" She pointed with a shaking hoof at nothing in particular.

"Oh, okay! Trot safe!" said Pinkie, watching as Vinyl staggered out of the building.

"What now?" asked Applejack, sipping apple cider.

All eyes were on Blackberry, who danced around even though no music played. "Whooo!"

They laughed, and Fluttershy spoke. "I'll take her back to the cottage."

Pinkie Pie saw Rainbow Dash passed out on the floor. "I'll take Rainbow Dash to my place." she said.

They agreed and went their separate ways, Fluttershy walking Blackberry back to her cottage. Blackberry was leaning on Fluttershy as they walked back, making her nervous.

They walked until they reached the cottage, and entered at the late hour.

"Okay," Fluttershy whispered, "Let's get you to bed..."

Fluttershy figured Blackberry could sleep in her bed tonight. She could take the couch again, it wasn't as cold as before.

Blackberry still stumbled around in a drunken daze, making Fluttershy giggle.

She brought Blackberry to her room and put her on the bed, but Fluttershy was brought down as well by Blackberry's grasp.

"Eep!" squeaked Fluttershy as she hit the bed with Blackberry, who grabbed her.

"Nooooo," said Blackberry with a slur, "You're not getting that uncomf- uncomfy- bad couch. You can sleep here."

Fluttershy's heart raced. "With you?"

"Yes," said Blackberry, "Sleep here with me."

Fluttershy found herself pinned to the bed by Blackberry's hug, who whispered.

"I luv youuuuuu~"

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

But Blackberry was already asleep.

Fluttershy lay there, still hugged by Blackberry. After several minutes of thinking, she lay her head on Blackberry's chest and nuzzled her.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Blackberry awoke some time later being cuddled by Fluttershy, who nuzzled her side. She sighed in content, and smiled.<p>

Blackberry smiled at this and gently got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Fluttershy. She descended the stairs and found her hat and cape on the kitchen table.

Grabbing it with magic, she walked over to the garbage can.

She took one final look at the reminder of her old life and threw them down the garbage can.

"From now on, Trixie is no more..." she said, shedding some tears. She went back upstairs, letting teardrops hit the floor below, and climbed back into bed with Fluttershy.

"_Trixie is no more..._" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Fluttershy awoke slowly, opening her eyes to the morning light that filled the room through the window. It was a beautiful day, with birds chirping outside, making Fluttershy smile. The light reflected from the window onto the bedsheet, casting her and Blackberry in a comfortable glow.

She inhaled and relaxed when she saw Blackberry's hoof wrapped around Fluttershy's waist, nuzzling her side and smiling with comfort. Fluttershy felt warm and snug with Blackberry snuggling her, and yawned gently as Blackberry murmured, happy with her dream.

Fluttershy hated morning breath and wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't do so without waking Blackberry.

She looked so heavenly asleep, making Fluttershy blush. She kissed her forehead and nudged her gently.

Blackberry awoke. "Mmm, what?" she asked.

Then her eyes widened.

"Good morning 'Berry..." said Fluttershy.

"H-Hi..."

Blackberry had a shy, nervous look on her face, and wouldn't meet Fluttershy's gaze.

"Something wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh..." asked Blackberry, "We didn't uh..."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "O-Oh! N-No! You just slept in my bed, that's all."

Blackberry eased up. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah," said Fluttershy, "Nothing else happened."

_Yet._

"Anything else happen?" asked Blackberry with a yawn.

Fluttershy figured she could finally tell Blackberry how she felt. _It was now or never..._

"You also said you loved me." said Fluttershy with a smile.

Blackberry's eyes widened again in shock and embarrassment. She couldn't say anything, and her voice was gone. All she could do was watch Fluttershy... innocently kiss her cheek.

"I love you too~" said Fluttershy with a smile.

Blackberry froze, then smiled and then grinned brightly, hugging Fluttershy.

"Y-You l-love me t-too?"

"Yes." she said hugging back.

Both felt about a thousand times better, having told the other their feelings. They smiled and hugged once more before Fluttershy spoke.

"Come on," she said nuzzling Blackberry's neck affectionately, "I'll make you breakfast~"

Blackberry smiled and followed Fluttershy downstairs, smiling widely.

She loves me too!

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch walked into the Sugarcube Corner with a disheveled mane, eyes lidded in exhaustion. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot from having drunk too much punch at Blackberry's party.<p>

She hobbled over to a nearby table and sat alone, burying her face in her hooves. She snored lightly as Pinkie Pie bounced down the stairs, a happy expression on her face.

She slowed down to a canter as she approached the snoozing mare, still very messy and very very sticky.

"V. You okay, V?" said Pinkie.

Vinyl Scratch brought her head up, staring into Pinkie's eyes and mumbling something incomprehensible.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Rough night?"

"Crazy is more like it," said Vinyl, "I'm so tired..."

"What, did you wake up with Octavia or something?"

Vinyl yawned loudly, stretching. "Carrot Top."

Pinkie arched an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"Huh? Whatever, can I just have some coffee?" She hit the table with a tired thump. "Ugh... make it a double."

Pinkie returned with Vinyl's coffee, who took it and drank, letting the hot drink warm her throat and body.

She sighed in content. "Thanks, Pinks."

"Wow, what a sunny day outside!"

"Yeah... hey, how was your night?"

"Mm, you could say it went a bit too fast..." she said with a sly smile as Rainbow Dash flew up beside her and smooched her cheek, making Pinkie giggle and Vinyl almost spill her precious coffee.

"You two are a thing now?" she asked in shock. "Whoa."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie shared another kiss. "I have a feeling we're not the only new Ponyville couple." said Pinkie.

"Oh no," said Vinyl raising a hoof in defense, "What happened between me and Carrot Top was strictly physical."

She glanced up, remembering the night before. "Very physical..."

"Not you," said Pinkie, "Blackberry and Fluttershy."

"Ah." said Vinyl as she drank more coffee. "Mmmm..."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Blackberry nuzzled each other after finishing breakfast. They sat out in the front yard and watched the animals.<p>

"I'm glad you love me." said Fluttershy with a smile.

"I'm glad you love me too." said Blackberry blushing.

Both were happy and content with the situation, loving each other's embrace. The sun was up, but it wasn't too bright. Just a warm comfortable temperature. Blackberry kissed Fluttershy's cheek, making her blush. She was going to enjoy spending time with her.

"Hey Fluttershy."

"Yes?" she answered with a smile.

"Does this mean you're _my_ marefriend, or I'm _your_ marefriend?"

Fluttershy giggled and snuggled Blackberry more. She rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, humming. The two remained outside until they decided to be with friends.

Fluttershy entered the cottage when she passed by the garbage can and saw Blackberry's old hat and cape.

"Blackberry," said Fluttershy with concern, "You're throwing away your old outfit? Why?"

Blackberry looked up. "It reminds me too much of Trixie. I'm Blackberry now." she said firmly.

Fluttershy wasn't too sure of this. "Do you really need to throw it away?"

"Yes."

Fluttershy sighed. "Okay..."

Blackberry smiled reassuringly. "I won't need it anymore."

Fluttershy smiled back. "Let's go see the others."

* * *

><p>The two caught up to their friends, who were all waiting at the Sugarcube Corner. They were seated at a large circular table.<p>

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Vinyl, and now Fluttershy and Blackberry.

They were all quiet until Mrs. Cake returned with pastries and snacks. Vinyl, Applejack and Pinkie Pie already digging in.

"Quite a night last night." said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash glanced at each other, blushing. Blackberry looked at Fluttershy and smiled.

"Many more to come." said Fluttershy.


	8. Chapter 8  Epilogue

A year had passed since Blackberry and Fluttershy became a couple, and things couldn't have been better.

With the money she made working at the Sugarcube Corner, Blackberry and Fluttershy bought a separate house closer to Ponyville. They divided their time between the house and Fluttershy's cottage.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash married at the end of the year; Rainbow Dash moving in with Pinkie and helping around the bakery. They were the happiest couple in Ponyville, tied with Blackberry and Fluttershy.

The four of them were at Sugarcube Corner, which became a hangout of theirs.

Pinkie Pie exited the kitchen with cupcakes, and went over to her three friends waiting at the table.

"Done!" she said, happily bouncing to the table.

Fluttershy giggled and took a cupcake, taking a bite and glancing out into the Ponyville streets. The sun was shining and ponies were out and about.

Pinkie Pie fed Rainbow Dash a cupcake and giggled when she smiled. Blackberry spoke.

"We should vacation somewhere."

"Where?" asked Fluttershy.

"I don't know, maybe a resort?"

"Oooh!" squeaked Pinkie, the energy making her smear the cupcake frosting all over Rainbow Dash's face, "That sounds fun!"

"Super." said Rainbow, face covered in frosting.

"Oops. Here, let me help with that~" said Pinkie, sticking out her tongue.

Fluttershy blushed and looked away, making Blackberry giggle and snuggle closer.

"Mmm, your mane smells like powder..." said Blackberry. "Feels like silk..."

Fluttershy lidded her eyes and smiled. "That reminds me, there's something you need to see at home."

"Really? What?" said Blackberry.

"It's a surprise." said Fluttershy with a giggle.

"Now I'm curious! Can we go now?"

"Okay."

Blackberry and Fluttershy left Pinkie Pie, who was doing more than simply licking the frosting off of Rainbow Dash's face.

* * *

><p>Blackberry and Fluttershy arrived at their home, entering it. It was a typical Ponyville home, right next to Bon-Bon and Lyra's house.<p>

"Wait here," motioning for Blackberry to stay in the living room. She nodded and sat down on the sofa, awaiting Fluttershy.

When Fluttershy returned, she was carrying a box on her back. A medium-sized, almost cardboard box.

"What's that?" asked Blackberry

"Something I made you. I think it's nice!" replied Fluttershy.

Blackberry took the box and opened it, pulling out a hat... and cape...?

"I don't get it..." said Blackberry.

"I... remade your cape. And your hat. You honestly don't remember?" said Fluttershy.

Then Blackberry remembered her old life. Her life of a traveler, a performer, a magician.

Her eyes widened and she looked closer at the clothing. In place of her old stars were black ones, just like Blackberry's mane.

The silk itself was purple, and the hat bore the same purple and black pattern.

Blackberry's eyes teared up when she reached into the box a final time, and took out a magic wand.

Carved into the wooden wand was a small heart, containing Fluttershy and Blackberry's initials.

Blackberry shed a tear and looked at Fluttershy. "You made all this?"

She smiled. "I just thought you'd want to wear it again. Remember what it's like."

Blackberry wiped her tears and nodded. She put the hat and cape on, then gripped the magic wand, posing a bit.

"How do I look?"

"Cute." said Fluttershy with a smile, "Care to give me a show?"

Blackberry smiled and closed her eyes. "It's... been a long time."

She reopened her eyes and saw Fluttershy seated. She spoke with newfound emotion and power.

"And now, The Great and Powerful Blackberry shall amaze and astound!"

Fluttershy clapped. "Yay!"

Blackberry posed. "For my first trick, I'm going to pull a carrot out of my hat!"

She removed her hat and pulled out a carrot, making Angel, their bunny house pet, leap up and grab it. He munched on the carrot and watched along with Fluttershy, apparently intrigued.

"Woo-hoo!" said Fluttershy.

"For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer!" said Blackberry, making sparks shoot from her wand.

"Ooh, me!" said Fluttershy.

"You, the lovely young mare, come here!"

Fluttershy smiled and was pulled into a hug by Blackberry.

"I love it..." said Blackberry.

"I'm glad," said Fluttershy, "You look wonderful..."

The two shared a long kiss, making Angel gag and walk out. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Blackberry, feeling the silk of the cape and her soft warm marefriend.

They pulled away after a while and Blackberry spoke softly.

"I think... I think I'm ready to tell the others about me."

"What?" asked Fluttershy, "You mean, that you're..."

"Yeah... I think I should tell the others who I really was."

Fluttershy smiled and hugged Blackberry.

"I'm not changing back. I'm staying Blackberry forever."

"You'll always be my little magician..."

Blackberry and Fluttershy left, ready to tell the story of Trixie.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter of the story. As much as I wanted it to continue, it's best to end on a high note. Trixie will play a <em>much<em> more important role in _Detective Derpy, On The Case!_**

**So thank you all who read and reviewed! I certainly never expected this much praise...**

**...or how many new ideas this gave me ;)**

**Until Next Time,**

**_-Sharky_**


End file.
